


jumping off the deep end

by newlovecassette



Series: sfea verse [1]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: (having gay sex), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Sexuality Crisis, so much Explicit Sexual Content, wow what a bunch of tags that was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlovecassette/pseuds/newlovecassette
Summary: Baekhyun discovers he might have a thing for piercings.Lucas discovers he might have a thing for Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: sfea verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658347
Comments: 30
Kudos: 205





	jumping off the deep end

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was birthed from a rather cursed conversation from a friend and then it became like . a real thing so here we are .
> 
> also this serves as a sort of prequel to another fic of mine (can you guess which one?) and im planning to write a couple more fics set in this universe 
> 
> anyway enjoy this deranged piece of writing. I'm Sorry.

It starts, like most of Baekhyun’s flings during college, at a party. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to be here. But he is, for the sake of his insufferable best friend, Chanyeol, who is currently fumbling with his massive hands to get a can of White Claw open. 

Chanyeol is unfortunately straight (minus one rather eventful night spent with Baekhyun sophomore year after drinking too many Mike’s Hard Lemonades) and he is also unfortunately one of those straight boys who fall hopelessly in love with every girl that is nice to him. After Tiffany, out of the kindness of her heart, lent him a pen when he had forgotten one, Chanyeol had fallen head over heels. 

Tiffany is at this party, and in his desperate hunt for just a little bit of coochie, Chanyeol has chosen to attend, bringing Baekhyun with him. Partially, because as Chanyeol’s best friend, Baekhyun is obliged to certain duties as a wingman. Also, because Baekhyun is gay, Chanyeol thinks having him around makes him more approachable to girls, like Baekhyun is some sort of fun twink-shaped safety net around Chanyeol, so that women can be more open to him.

This is, of course, ridiculous, and a bit offensive, and never really works. Especially tonight, because Chanyeol decided to wear his favorite pink polo shirt that matches Baekhyun’s cardigan, and he has his arm around Baekhyun. Baekhyun doesn’t really have the heart to tell him that they definitely look like a couple to everyone around them, especially with the way Chanyeol is gently playing with the material of Baekhyun’s sweater.

“Tiffany hasn’t talked to me at all tonight,” Chanyeol says with a pout. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “You haven’t talked to her at all either.” 

“Yeah, but,” Chanyeol finally opens the can with a snap, and it sprays a little on his face, “I like, want her to make the first move. I don’t want to put pressure on her. It’s all about respecting what _she_ wants, you know?” He wipes a droplet of White Claw from his chin with the collar of his polo shirt, and nods sagely while staring at Tiffany, who is across the room whispering things in another girl’s ear.

“...Sure,” Baekhyun remarks dryly. “You take one Gender Studies class, and you suddenly are an expert on women.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, absent of irony. “I think I am.” At Baekhyun’s resounding scoff, he pinches the back of Baekhyun’s neck harshly. “Hey! I don’t see you making any attempts to get dick, either.”

“That’s because I’ve already fucked like, everyone at this party,” Baekhyun responds instantly, because, well, it’s true. He’s always had his habit of _getting around._ Baekhyun’s always been a straight A student, incredibly focused and smart, and he needs his stress relief _somehow_. People like Jongdae smoke copious amounts of weed. Junmyeon has a massage once a week. Baekhyun chooses the rather virtuous option of Dick In His Ass.

“I guess you have,” Chanyeol remarks, studying the shifting crowds of people from the couch they’re sitting on. “How about… Sehun?”

“October of last year. We still hook up sometimes.” 

“Geez, okay. Johnny?”

“Two months ago, after a basketball game, in the locker room.”

“Um, what about Taemin?”

“January. Broke your bedpost after he tied me to it.”

“...Right.” Chanyeol furrows his brows. “Wow, this is hard.”

“I know. I am very talented at what I do,” Baekhyun replies, smugly, as if the amount of boys he’s banged is something to be very proud of. (It is.) 

Chanyeol leans back, taking his arm off Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Okay. Lucas?”

The name takes Baekhyun by surprise. “Lucas? I mean, I gave a guy named Luke a blowjob in freshman year, but—”

“No, dummy. Lucas Wong.” Chanyeol says, nudging Baekhyun in the shoulder. He points across the room, towards where someone vaguely familiar is standing, and Baekhyun finally remembers. 

Lucas Wong—a year below him and Chanyeol. Always noticeable because of his annoyingly electric blue hair, and the copious amount of piercings on his face (several in the ears, a septum one, one on the eyebrow, snakebites, and one on the tongue), he spends most of his time skating around with his friends on the quad and goofing off. Baekhyun doesn’t share any classes with him, or mutual friends, but he has taken interest in him for one reason:

He’s very hot. 

He’s incredibly tall, currently towering over the girl he’s talking to. He’s well built, strong, obviously works out and takes care of himself. He has tattoos all the way up his arms, a particular weakness of Baekhyun’s. The piercings aren’t too bad either. He’s got massive hands—the can of whatever he’s currently holding dwarfed entirely by his fingers. 

However, Lucas is obviously straight. Baekhyun’s watched him cycle through the campus’s collection of artsy girls and goth babes like every skater kid does. His appreciation of Lucas is more like a distant admiration of what could be—he’s always dreamed about fucking a guy with a tongue piercing. 

As he stares at Lucas gulp down a beer in a disgustingly heterosexual fashion, a faint rendition of Avril Lavigne’s “Sk8r Boi” plays in his head, and he sighs. 

“No,” he finally says, after a long pause. “I haven’t fucked him. He’s straight.”

“So?” Chanyeol remarks. “So was Johnny. So am I. So was Mark, and Minho, and Kris—” 

“Okay, okay!” Baekhyun exclaims. “I’m magical, and super hot, and irresistable. I get it. But I think he’s already found someone for the night,” he adds, gesturing at the girl Lucas is talking to. 

“Don’t let that stop you.” Chanyeol says, chugging his drink. 

“Okay, sure, Mr. _I’m Too Pussy To Talk To The Girl I Like And I Use Respecting Women As A Defense Mechanism_.” 

Chanyeol chokes on whatever’s in his throat. “Hey!” 

Baekhyun shrugs, but he keeps his eyes on Lucas, watching the way his piercings catch the light. “I wonder how many piercings he has.”

Chanyeol stares at Lucas too, eyes narrowed.“I heard he has one on his… you know.”

 _That_ catches Baekhyun’s attention. 

“He has a _what_ on his _where?_ ”

“I dunno, man. It’s just a rumor. But I heard he got a piercing on his…” Chanyeol makes a jerk-off motion with his hand. “You know. _Down there_. I heard it was on a dare.”

“You’re a grown man, Chanyeol. You can say penis. You said ‘dick’ like five minutes ago.” 

Chanyeol winces. “Yeah but just… thinking about it, the piercing, you know? I’m sensitive. Wouldn’t it hurt?” He begins to talk more about the logistics of one getting their dick pierced, but Baekhyun is already tuning him out, his horny brain taking over, devising a plan.

“Wanna bet on it?”

“Bet on what?”

“That his dick’s pierced.”

“How would you prove that—” Chanyeol starts, but then Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him, and understanding settles on his face. “ _Oh._ ” He grimaces.”You’re really gonna—” 

“You’re the one that suggested it!” Baekhyun exclaims, practically offended. “Yes I’m _gonna._ Who cares if he already has eyes on a girl? It adds to the challenge!” He stands up, determination starting to course through his whole body. 

Chanyeol side-eyes him, and takes a sip of his White Claw. “Okay, sure. Go you.” 

“I’m gonna win this bet,” Baekhyun says proudly. 

“I never even agreed to doing it,” Chanyeol mutters under his breath. “But sure.” 

“I’m gonna get that dick piercing inside my asshole,” Baekhyun continues. He picks his drink up off the table.

“TMI,” groans Chanyeol, already shooing him away with a hand. “Go, chase your dreams. I’ll just sit here pitifully, I guess.” 

Baekhyun pats him on the shoulder. “Good luck not getting Tiffany’s attention. Bye!”  
  
Before he can hear what Chanyeol says in response, he’s darting his way through the crowd of people—he’s now a man on a mission. 

The girl Lucas was talking to seems suddenly absent—in fact, she’s walking away, and she bumps shoulders with Baekhyun as he shifts through the crowd. She's probably just going to get more drinks, but it’s a perfect opening for Baekhyun to slide right in.

It’s not hard to spot Lucas, considering he’s giant-sized with obnoxiously blue hair. From what Baekhyun’s seen, he often has it styled back, but today, it’s down, bangs falling in his face. It makes him look sort of _pretty._ He’s checking his phone, looking a little bored, and Baekhyun slips between two people and leans against the wall next to him, almost bruising his shoulder as he smacks into it.

“Hey,” he says, as casually as he can muster.. Up close, Lucas feels even larger than before, and Baekhyun can see the intricate tattoo sleeves he has running up his arms. It makes him feel a bit delirious. 

Lucas blinks, looking up from his phone. “You’re not Yeri,” he says, eyes wide.

“I’m not,” Baekhyun says, and he bites his bottom lip.

“You’re… Baekhyun,” Lucas continues. 

“So, you know my name, then,” Baekhyun says, tracing his finger around the rim of the cup in his hand.

“You’re the student council president,” Lucas says, and he furrows his brows, like he’s really thinking. “Am I in trouble?” 

“Why would you be?”

“I just don’t know why else you’d be talking to me.” Lucas looks nervous, and he fiddles with a ring on his finger, not looking directly at Baekhyun. “Our crowds don’t really overlap.” When he talks, Baekhyun can catch just the tiniest glint of his tongue piercing in his mouth, and Jesus Christ, he wants nothing more than to get in this boy’s pants.

“No, you’re not in trouble,” Baekhyun says, and he purposefully drags his eyes along the length of Lucas’s body. “Unless you want to be.” Lucas blushes, clear even in the dim lighting of the party. Up close, his cool skater boy image is kind of chipping away—he seems sort of goofy, but in an endearing way. Weirdly, it makes Baekhyun even more horny. (There’s probably something wrong with him.) “I’m talking to you because I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh,” Lucas looks down at Baekhyun. “What?”

“I heard a rumor,” Baekhyun says carefully, taking a pointed sip of his drink, “That you have a piercing on your dick.” He makes sure to emphasize the words _piercing_ and _dick,_ because he doesn’t really feel like dragging this on longer than it needs to be. 

Lucas responds with a choked noise. “I—I mean—Well—”

“So, do you?” He makes sure to look Lucas right in the eyes. “I mean, if it’s private, you don’t have to answer. I was just… curious.” 

“It’s not private,” Lucas mumbles. “I’m just not used to people being so forward about it.”

“I’m known for being forward.” Baekhyun does another sexy lip bite, fluttering his eyelashes up at Lucas. He might be overdoing it, but desperate times require desperate measures. 

“...Right,” Lucas days. “Yeah, I do,” he continues, voice quieting, as if anyone could hear him over the thumping music. “Why do you ask? Do you, um, wanna get one?”

“Hell no,” Baekhyun chuckles. “But I’ve always wanted to fuck a guy with one.” He takes another sip of his drink, little devilish grin spreading across his face as shock settles on Lucas’s. There’s obviously no beer remaining in his can, but Baekhyun watches as Lucas pretends to take a sip anyway, probably trying to give himself time to process what Baekhyun’s implying. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Lucas stutters. “My friend Johnny told me about you.”

“Oh, Johnny.” Baekhyun innocently smiles. “I _love_ Johnny.” 

“Johnny says you turned him bisexual.”

“No one _turns_ bisexual. I just helped him find more things out about himself.” 

“Y-yeah. Sorry,” Lucas says, looking down at his shoes. 

In a move of bravery, Baekhyun puts a hand on Lucas’s shoulder. “Want to go to the bathroom with me and see if there’s any things you need to find out about _yourself_?” 

Lucas makes a garbled noise of surprise. “Really? Are you saying you want to—with me—” 

“I’m offering you a free blowjob.” 

“I, uh—” Lucas sets the beer can on the table. “Give me a second.”

“Take your time,” Baekhyun says coolly. He smiles to himself—Lucas is being surprisingly open to his suggestion. “I saw you had that girl with you. I’d understand if you wanted to decline.”

“No, no,” Lucas shakes his head. “Yeri and I are just friends.” 

“Okay then. But I still understand if you’re not down. I’m just offering,” he says, and pointedly licks his lips, “out of the kindness of my heart.”

Lucas’s lips flatten into a straight line, and he looks like he’s sincerely pondering every life decision that’s led him to this moment. “I think… Well, I’ve always been sort of curious if I was into guys… And Johnny said you’re like, really, _really_ good, and it’s pretty hard to turn down a free blowjob, honestly…”

“Is that a yes?” 

“Yeah...” Then, more confidently, he repeats himself. “Yeah.” 

“I don’t just offer free blowjobs to anyone,” Baekhyun says. “Consider yourself lucky.” He grabs onto Lucas’s wrist. “Let’s go.” 

“Oh wow,” Lucas says. “We’re doing this right now.”

“No time like the present.” Baekhyun pulls Lucas through the crowd, surprised at how easily he follows him. He’s lucky he remembers where the bathroom of this house is, because he hasn’t really been to a party here in awhile. They break into a secluded hallway, and Baekhyun finds a familiar door, knocking on it once for the sake of being polite. He swings the door open—thankfully the bathroom is empty. 

He pulls Lucas in after him, and Lucas almost trips on the fluffy bathmat by the shower. 

“Close the door,” Baekhyun says. 

Lucas swiftly slams the door shut. In the lighting of the bathroom, Baekhyun can see him a lot clearer—his face is all flushed, but he looks ten times as handsome, and Baekhyun wants his dick down his throat more than he’s wanted anything in his life. He grips onto Lucas’s hips, spinning him around and backing him up against the sink. 

“Listen,” Baekhyun says. “If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. Like, if any time you want to stop, just say so. Since you’ve never done it with a guy.” He pauses. “But, hopefully, I’m gonna blow your fucking mind.” 

“I want it,” Lucas says, voice tiny. “I uh, I think I really want you to do it. Johnny told me you—” 

“Shh.” Baekhyun presses a finger to Lucas’s lips. “Stop talking about Johnny. It’s just you and me, babe.” 

“Okay,” Lucas says. He stares at Baekhyun with those huge eyes of his for a few seconds, before he suddenly takes a deep breath and grabs onto Baekhyun’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Baekhyun lets out a little squeak of surprise when Lucas’s lips meet his. He can immediately feel the cold metal of Lucas’s snakebites against his skin and it’s so fucking enticing that he has to delve his tongue into Lucas’s mouth, seeking out Lucas’s tongue. He finds what he’s looking for almost immediately—the little metal ball of his tongue piercing, and it excites him so much that he lets out a dirty moan into Lucas’s mouth. Lucas deepens the kiss, practically licking along the roof of Baekhyun’s mouth with that goddamn _tongue,_ and Baekhyun feels dizzy. He definitely made the right decision tonight, seeking out Lucas. He’ll have to thank Chanyeol for this later.

Lucas pulls away, out of breath, and he looks somewhat dazed. He’s still holding Baekhyun’s face, looking absolutely in awe.

“I was gonna suck your dick anyway,” Baekhyun says. “You don’t have to romance me with a kiss. Not that I mind.”

“I wanted to try it,” Lucas says, blinking at Baekhyun like he’s trying to understand just _what_ Baekhyun is. “You’re a really good kisser. I didn’t know boys could be so _soft_.” He lets go of Baekhyun’s face, obviously a little embarrassed. “Sorry I did it so suddenly.”

“You taste like beer. But you’re not so bad at kissing yourself.” Baekhyun smiles, and he swears he can feel a bit of blush creeping up his neck, too.

“That was the first time I ever kissed a guy,” Lucas says, tone burning somewhere between excitement and anxiety. “I hope it was okay.” 

“It’s really no different from kissing a girl, stupid,” Baekhyun says. “You did well. Now,” he continues, sinking down to his knees, “I’m going to suck your dick. Is _that_ okay?”

Lucas stares down at him, mouth hanging open. “Y-yeah. It’s really okay. God, I can’t believe I’m really doing this.”

Baekhyun reaches up to the button of Lucas’s black jeans. “Hopefully it’ll feel believable soon enough,” he purrs, cupping Lucas’s bulge and squeezing just enough to make Lucas let out a little moan. He unbuttons the jeans, making eye contact with Lucas the whole time, just to be a bit showy about it, sultrily tugging down the zipper. Hurriedly, Lucas helps him slide his jeans and his briefs down his legs at the same time, and when Lucas’s dick pops right into Baekhyun’s field of vision, his brain stops working for a second.

“Holy fuck,” Baekhyun says, without thinking. “You’re big.” 

“Thank you…?” Lucas is gripping the bathroom counter behind him so tightly his knuckles are turning white, squirming a bit just from Baekhyun’s hand touching him. “T-the piercing. It’s on the underside.” 

Curious, Baekhyun palms Lucas’s already hardening dick in his hands, and— _Holy shit._

On the underside of Lucas’s cock, just by the head—a barbell piercing. Two metal beads on a rod that’s pierced through the skin, right there. Right in front of his eyes. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Baekhyun says, trying not to think about how it would feel against his insides. He rubs a thumb around the piercing, and Lucas twitches, obviously sensitive. “ _Fuck._ That’s so fucking hot. Do girls like it?” He spits in his hand, and starts stroking along Lucas’s length, trying to bring him to full hardness.

“What do you mean?” Lucas asks, voice wavering a bit. 

“How it feels. When you fuck them,” says Baekhyun plainly. He twists his hand along Lucas’s cock, relishing in how _sensitive_ he seems.

Lucas is still blushing, and he closes his eyes. “Yeah. They do.” He’s obviously trying to sound confident, but it already seems like he’s turning to putty in Baekhyun’s hands. It’s kind of amazing. “Can you please just—”

Baekhyun grins, brushing his thumb over the piercing again. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. Be patient.” With that, he leans in and swipes his tongue over the head of Lucas’s cock, and Lucas instantly makes a broken noise. Baekhyun pulls his head back and snorts out a laugh. “I’ve barely done anything,” he says. 

Lucas doesn’t even seem to have a proper response. “It’s just—haven’t had one of these in a while,” he stutters out, and Baekhyun chuckles, before making the executive decision to lick his way along the underside of Lucas’s dick and swallowing half of it into his mouth. 

Lucas yelps, slapping a hand over his mouth as Baekhyun starts to move enthusiastically, trying to take Lucas’s dick as far as it can go. It’s a little hard, because Lucas is truly far above average in dick size, but it’s like Chanyeol’s always said—Baekhyun’s got a huge mouth, therefore he’s a natural at this. He can feel the metal of the piercing rubbing towards the back of his tongue, but it only serves to make him more turned on, more feverish to turn Lucas desperate for him. 

“ _Shit—_ ” Lucas says, gasping all needy, and he places one hand on top of Baekhyun’s head. His hips are bucking a little bit forward, involuntarily, trying not to rut into his mouth. He tightens the hand in Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun just twists his tongue along Lucas’s cock, and pushes it down even further, until he can truly feel it hit the back of his throat. Baekhyun usually saves deepthroating for the guys he _really_ likes, the ones that have earned it, but Lucas just seems so fucking eager, letting out tiny whimpers form above him, that he can’t resist treating him a little. 

“Oh my god,” Lucas moans, “Are you... fucking—deepthroating—” His knees buckle, and Baekhyun just nods, bobbing his head up and down his cock, just trying to be a bit show-offy. Lucas fucks a bit forward into Baekhyun’s mouth, probably not even meaning too, but Baekhyun nods encouragingly. Lucas looks absolutely wrecked—face flushed and sweaty, biting his lip, hand supporting him against the counter trembling. Satisfaction burns in Baekhyun’s chest, that he can turn this intimidating-looking boy into an absolute mess with just his mouth. There’s another burn at the back of his throat, radiating through his whole face, just from taking it so deep, but there’s something so satisfying about it, especially just from the noises he hears Lucas making above him. 

Lucas looks down at him, desperate. “I’m gonna come,” he groans, tugging at Baekhyun’s hair _hard._ Baekhyun moves faster, moans a little around his dick for added sluttiness. “Baekhyun, you can pull off—” Lucas starts, but Baekhyun shakes his head no, and all of a sudden, Lucas is doubling over, whole body tensing, as he comes right into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun, a dick-sucking pro, swallows it all without a second thought, and pulls off Lucas’s dick with a pop. A little bit of spit and cum dribbles out of his mouth, and he stands up and wipes it off with his cardigan sleeve, all while Lucas stares at him like he’s an angel that just arrived straight from heaven. 

Baekhyun swallows the taste of jizz down his throat, and stares at Lucas in return. “How was it?” he says casually, brushing his bangs back into place in the mirror. Lucas is still catching his breath, chest heaving and pants around his legs. He bends down awkwardly, tugging them back up and tucking his dick back in his underwear. His eyes are a little wet, and Baekhyun stares at him, laughing a little. “Are you _crying_?” 

“Shut up,” Lucas mumbles, grabbing the hand towel by the sink and using it to dab at his eyes. “My eyes just were watering a bit. It was really good. Just made me emotional.”

Baekhyun gives Lucas a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and for a moment he is extremely distracted by his biceps, but he brings himself back down to earth. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

“I...That was amazing. I think that was the best blowjob I’ve ever had,” Lucas says, his voice quiet. “Johnny was right.”

“Well,” Baekhyun says, gently pushing Lucas out of the way so he can wash his hands, “It wasn’t the best blowjob I’ve ever given. But it was pretty good, if I say so myself. Hope you found some things out about yourself.” He snatches the handtowel Lucas is still holding out of his hands. “Plus—I think I just won a bet.” (Honestly, he’s not really sure _what_ he and Chanyeol even bet on, but he’ll take it.)

Lucas stares at him for a few seconds, and Baekhyun stares back. It looks like he really wants to ask something, so Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow. “Is there something you want to say?”

“Can you come home with me tonight?” Lucas blurts out, almost too fast for Baekhyun to properly process.

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open at him, and he lets out an appalled laugh. “ _What_?” 

“Can I… take you back to my place?” Lucas asks, twiddling his thumbs. “If you want? You said you wanted to—”

The corners of Baekhyun’s lips curl into a smirk. “Oh my God. You want to fuck me, don’t you?” He poses this like it’s a shocking admission, like that’s not what he wanted from Lucas all along. (Though, he’s not used to boys wanting to fuck him this fast. Usually it takes some buildup.)

“You don’t have to say it like that,” mutters Lucas. “But, uh… yeah? I don’t know how good I’d be at it, but—”

Baekhyun usually enjoys playing games with these types of boys, enjoys making them chase him and beg for it, but there’s something so deeply endearing in Lucas’s puppy-dog eyes that he can’t help himself. “I suppose I don’t have anywhere to be tonight…” he says, pretending like he’s really pondering it. “Okay, sure. And don’t worry. I’ll teach you.”

Lucas grins at him, so eager and excited, and for a brief moment, Baekhyun wonders if he’s getting in a little too deep here.

*

Baekhyun doesn’t really remember leaving the party—it all goes by in a flash. He remembers sending a vague text explaining himself to Chanyeol before dipping, and before he knows it, he’s watching Lucas nervously fumble with the keys to his apartment. 

“My roommate’s out,” Lucas explains. “So we have the place to ourselves.” He pushes open the door, and the instant Baekhyun enters, he quickly pulls it shut. A hand flies to Baekhyun’s waist, and Lucas pushes him against the door, smothering him in a sudden kiss. Baekhyun makes a muffled noise of surprise, but it only takes a few seconds for him to relax into it, kissing Lucas right back. He fumbles with his jacket, shaking it off his shoulders so that it falls to the floor, and Lucas takes off his cardigan for him and slides a hand up Baekhyun’s t-shirt, seeming more confident (maybe due to the drink he downed right before they left).

“Holy fuck,” Baekhyun gasps against Lucas’s lips. “You’re eager.”

“Had to kiss you again,” Lucas says. “Couldn’t stop thinking about it.” He dips his head down, and sucks a hickey into Baekhyun’s neck.

“Bedroom,” Baekhyun moans, hands scrambling for purchase on Lucas’s arms. He hasn’t even seen the inside of Lucas’s apartment yet, but when Lucas lets go of him and he can finally see, he realizes he hasn’t been missing much. It’s the same as his apartment looks when he goes away for a few days and leaves Chanyeol in charge—an absolute disaster of stuff strewn everywhere. There’s dishes stacked on the coffee table, a mysterious stain on the couch cushions, a pile of sweatshirts just sitting on the floor. This is certainly the dwelling of a heterosexual. He ignores it, because Lucas is already leading him down a hallway, and through an open door.

“My bedroom,” Lucas announces, looking at Baekhyun, worry only slightly evident in his face. Baekhyun briefly scans the band posters on the walls and the mess on the floor, but it’s hard to keep his eyes off Lucas. Lucas steps over a skateboard, which is rolling idly on the floor. “I, um, don’t know where to go from here, honestly.”

Baekhyun grins at Lucas. He’s completely ruined the momentum, but it’s once again strangely heartwarming in a way he doesn’t fully understand. Kicking his shoes off, Baekhyun fists his hands in Lucas’s shirt, pushing him forward until he’s backed up against the bed. 

“What do you do when you bring girls in here?” he says, encouragingly. It’s now his turn to run a hand up Lucas’s shirt. ( _He has abs. Very much noted._ )

“We...uh... first we… kiss?”

“Right. But we did a bit of that already, yes?” 

“...Yeah?” 

“So… next?”

“I don’t know,” Lucas says, looking panicked. “Can’t you just lead the way? I don’t know what I’m doing! I don’t wanna mess it up!”

“Listen,” Baekhyun says, and he nips at Lucas’s earlobe, sliding his shirt further up his chest. “It’s not as different from what you’re used to as you think.” He pushes Lucas forward, until he’s backed up against the bed, and Lucas falls back, taking Baekhyun down with him. He’s lying flat on the bed, Baekhyun straddling him, and Baekhyun pushes his shirt up even further, trying not to get riled up at just how well-built Lucas is, how firm the muscles of his stomach are. “You’re gonna do great.” He leans in, and steals another brief kiss. “Just go with the flow.” 

(Baekhyun’s not sure how to feel about the fact that he really only met this boy like, an hour and a half ago, but he’s already overwhelmed by some urge to take care of him. He’s staring up at Baekhyun, eyes pleading, and Baekhyun feels his stomach flutter.)

“Okay, then um… Clothes. Off,” Lucas says, rather suddenly, and he sits up a bit, gripping his hands along the bottom of Baekhyun’s shirt and tugging it over his head. Baekhyun makes a sputtering noise of surprise, but he doesn’t object. Lucas undoes Baekhyun’s belt too, rather nimble for someone both tipsy and in possession of such huge hands. “You’re so handsome,” Lucas adds, all too honestly, and he kisses Baekhyun’s bare collarbone.

“Really,” Baekhyun says, smiling to himself. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He tugs his skinny jeans off, having to forgo straddling Lucas to do so, choosing instead to collapse against Lucas’s pillows. There’s a random t-shirt lying on top of one of them, like Lucas had taken it off in bed and just _left_ it there. He can see an empty can of Arizona on the bed stand, too, and it reminds him again that he’s currently in the middle of some bizzare straight boy den, and that Lucas doesn’t really know what he’s doing.

He tosses his jeans to the side, now just in his underwear, and tries to strike his most seductive pose possible without being _too_ overt about it. He snaps the waistband of his own underwear against his skin, tongue sliding across his lips. 

“Do you have any lube?” he asks, watching as Lucas struggles out of his own shirt, hem catching briefly on one of his earrings. 

Lucas stares at him, face flushed, for a few seconds. “Um… I…”

“Like, lube. Lubricant. For when you jack off. Or when you finger yourself, I suppose. I don’t know you.”

“I don’t finger myself!” Lucas sputters. “I mean, yeah, I do. Have lube, I mean. Not the other thing. Um, one second.” He scrambles over Baekhyun and pulls open the drawer of his nightstand, yanking out a half-empty bottle of lube. 

Baekhyun smirks at him. He’s starting to think he really likes Lucas's stupid face, how he looks all flustered and vulnerable. “Wow, you’ve been really busy, huh?” he says.

“Shut up,” Lucas whines. “Stop joking around and just tell me what to do.” 

“Well,” Baekhyun says, rather matter of fact, “before you put your dick in me, we need to make sure it fits, yes?”

“Yeah,” Lucas says. He’s staring at Baekhyun, eyes slightly wide, like he can’t believe what’s lying in front of him. He keeps looking at Baekhyun as if he’s a gift from the gods above, and Baekhyun thinks he likes it, a lot. Having someone look at him like he’s the whole world.

“So,” Baekhyun says, trying not to think of the emotional implications of Lucas’s loving gaze and shimmying his underwear down his thighs, “Should I finger myself or do you want to do it?”

“I want to do it,” Lucas replies, instantly, eyes bright. “I can do it, please.” 

Baekhyun takes a glance at those massive fucking hands of Lucas’s, and takes a sharp breath in. “I assume you know how to finger someone,” he says. 

Lucas nods, eager. “Of course. It’s a little different, I guess, but I can do it.” He takes off each of his rings, (he has several, and wow that’s also weirdly hot to Baekhyun, but maybe Baekhyun just thinks everything about Lucas is hot) one by one, placing them on the nightstand. Then he takes the lube, and squirts some onto his fingers, shoulders relaxing a bit. 

Baekhyun spreads his legs, biting his bottom lip. “Go on.”

Tentatively, Lucas presses his middle finger against Baekhyun’s rim. The cold of the lube makes his skin prickle, but in a familiar way—he’s done this many times before. Lucas takes his time, seeming nervous, like he’s afraid he’ll hurt Baekhyun. He circles the pad of his finger a few times before pushing in, and Baekhyun immediately has to take a deep breath.

Lucas’s fingers are long, and thick. Baekhyun knew this, from looking, but there’s something entirely different about the fullness that comes when one is actually inside him. Lucas leans down, and kisses him, awfully sweet, as he presses another finger inside. 

“Is it okay?” Lucas asks, starting to scissor his fingers, and he nips along Baekhyun’s jawline, finally taking time to appreciate him now that they’re not cramped in some random bathroom. 

“It’s—” Baekhyun inhales, and fists one hand in the sheets. “It’s very good.” Lucas crooks a finger, tentatively, and Baekhyun shakes a little—feeling Lucas so incredibly deep inside him. He can’t remember ever getting so worked up over fingering before, but there’s something about Lucas that’s making him feel absolutely delirious. Lucas thrusts his fingers a little, thumb tracing around Baekhyun’s entrance, and he curls his fingers again, this time rubbing against Baekhyun’s prostate. Pleasure shoots up his spine, and he feels fuzzy behind the eyes. “ _Ohfuck,_ ” Baekhyun groans. “Right there, holy shit.” 

Lucas nods enthusiastically, pleased that he seems to be doing something right. He pushes a third finger in, eyes widening as if he’s surprised it even fit, and keeps twisting his wrist, starting to pick up a considerable pace. It feels so, so good, almost like Baekhyun’s getting _properly_ fucked, and he could honestly come from this alone. 

“You’re really good for someone who’s never done this before,” Baekhyun says, voice straining as Lucas brushes against his prostate again. 

“Really?” Lucas smiles, wide and proud, and then he roughly curls his fingers again, right against where Baekhyun needs it most. Baekhyun lets out a noise he didn’t even know he was capable of making, gripping the sheets like they’re a lifeline.

“E-enough. It’s good,” he wheezes. “I don’t—I don’t want to come yet.” His dick is straining hard against his stomach, and his head is spinning. He just wants to get fucked, more than anything else.

Lucas retreats his hand, almost sadly, like he really wanted to keep going. He leans over to open the drawer, pulling out a box of condoms, and Baekhyun stops him practically instantly, grabbing onto his arm.

“No condom, if you’re okay with it,” Baekhyun says, words coming out faster than intended. “Wanna feel the piercing. Also, raw is law, or whatever, as they say.” 

“I’ve never heard that before,” Lucas says, and he giggles a bit—it’s silly and high-pitched and entirely different from his stupidly deep voice, and Baekhyun curses his own heart for how it flutters. Lucas’s bangs are falling in his face and he looks angelic and boyish and maybe it’s the alcohol, but Baekhyun feels far too deep for a one night-stand with a random straight boy. “But okay, if you want.” He puts the box back on the nightstand. “I’m clean, by the way,” he adds.

Baekhyun nods. “Me too.” He watches as Lucas strokes his dick, and _Jesus,_ just seeing it in his hands, he knows it’s going to be a tight fit. It makes his whole body tremble in anticipation. He traces his own asshole with a finger, spreading himself a bit, mostly just for show. “How do you want me?”

“Whatever you want,” Lucas replies, and he kisses Baekhyun for what feels like the thousandth time, so ridiculously passionate about the way he smashes their lips together. 

Baekhyun laughs and rolls off his back, flipping over onto his hands and knees. “This way, then,” he announces, looking behind him at Lucas, who is staring back at him like he’s the 8th wonder of the world. “Just put your dick in me already, please,” he says, and Lucas nods, placing a hand on Baekhyun’s ass.

He spreads him open, and lines his dick up with Baekhyun’s entrance, a hand steady on his back. It’s oddly comforting. But then he pushes in, and Baekhyun instantly feels like he’s going insane. 

He can feel the piercing against his rim as Lucas slides in, and even with all the prepping, the stretch is still tangible. He’s had Lucas’s dick in his mouth at this point, and so he had some idea of how big it was, but actually _feeling_ it is a different experience entirely. It’s like all the breath is being shoved out of his lungs—he’s burning alive in the best possible way.

“Holy shit,” Lucas whimpers, obviously equally affected. “You’re so fucking tight, holy fuck.” 

“I pride myself on that,” Baekhyun wheezes out, trying to play it cool. He can feel everything, so impossibly full, and it’s _exactly_ what he needed. “For the love of God, please just move.” 

Lucas swivels his hips, testing, and Baekhyun groans at the slightest bit of movement. “Is there anything I do—” Lucas starts, voice shaking.

“Just fuck me!” Baekhyun demands, and he clenches around Lucas’s dick, trying to encourage him to just go for it. “C’mon. Fuck me properly. Show me how _good_ you can do.” 

Those words seem to cause some thread in Lucas to snap, and he suddenly rears back, pulling his dick back before slamming it all the way back in, balls deep, and a moan, loud and delirious, flies out of Baekhyun’s throat. Lucas leans over him, practically caging him in with his broad shoulders and his wide chest, and he mouths at Baekhyun’s neck. “Is this okay?” he asks, like his dick isn’t making Baekhyun travel into a new dimension. He rolls his hips again, and Baekhyun feels the _piercing_ inside him, rubbing at his insides, pleasure magnifying tenfold, and he shakes so hard he has to fall and brace himself on his elbows. 

“Very okay,” Baekhyun hisses between grit teeth, and Lucas straightens his back, hands digging into Baekhyun’s hips.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Lucas says. He starts thrusting like he truly means it, letting out his own little groans as he slides in and out, hipbones smashing into Baekhyun’s ass each time.

“Nothing’s ever too much for me,” Baekhyun responds snappily, even if his eyes are about to roll back a whole 180 degrees, and he feels like he really truly might pass out from how _good_ Lucas’s dick is. From sheer size alone, it’s already a lot, but then there’s the piercing, and the fact that Lucas’s stroke game is remarkably excellent, and all together, it’s making Baekhyun see stars.

“You’re so tight,” Lucas says, his voice practically a petulant whine. It’d be cute if he wasn’t saying it while in the midst of rearranging Baekhyun’s guts. “Feels so good. You’re so good, Baekhyun, holy shit.” With a particularly deep thrust, his piercing rubs _right_ against Baekhyun’s prostate and Baekhyun almost shrieks, flabbergasted by how fast the pleasure consumes every inch of his body. 

“Right there,” Baekhyun practically begs. “Shit—fuck, I can see why girls like it—” Words are starting to fail him, and he feels sort of like Lucas’s dick is going to turn his brain to mush. He presses his cheek against the pillows, eyes watering and head spinning. Lucas fucks so incredibly good, and Baekhyun feels like his self control is fraying at the edges—he’s getting addicted to the sensation of the piercing rubbing at his insides, to Lucas splitting him apart, to those stupidly huge hands digging into his skin. 

Lucas leans over him again, chest against Baekhyun’s back, pressing kisses along his spine, snakebite piercings tangible as they scrape against his skin. A big hand grasps at Baekhyun’s jaw, and Baekhyun sputters a bit as Lucas twists his head and kisses him again, licking into Baekhyun’s mouth all eager, tongue piercing clicking against his teeth.

“Think I’m gonna die, Baekhyun,” Lucas says, voice all wrecked as he pulls his mouth away. “So fucking good. Never felt so good in my life.” He wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s stomach, as if to brace himself, and now every thrust is spearing right against where Baekhyun needs it most. 

_I could say the same,_ Baekhyun thinks blearily, vision fuzzing at the corners of his eyes. It’s so much, and every muscle in his body feels like rubber, and he desperately wants to come, but he also doesn’t want it to be over. Lucas is making the same sort of insane moans behind him, his movements losing rhythm, and Baekhyun wonders just how Lucas would sound if Baekhyun was the one in control.

“M’gonna cum,” Lucas says, words stumbling together. “Baekhyun, please, please, I’m sorry, I hafta—”

“Do it,” Baekhyun hisses, and he lets out a shattered moan when Lucas wraps a hand around _his_ dick, and starts jerkily jacking him off, right as he slams his hips forward in a particular devastating thrust. It only takes one or two strokes on his dick before Baekhyun suddenly is seeing white, like Lucas’s dick and hand have welcomed him to the fucking gates of Heaven or something, and he’s coming, right into Lucas’s hand. He lets out some of the stupidest noises he’s made in his life, just absolute garbled nonsense, and he collapses fully against the bed as he rides out his orgasm. 

Lucas fucks him through it, also spewing his own nonsense about how good Baekhyun feels, and all of a sudden, he’s coming, _inside_ Baekhyun, and Baekhyun feels like he’s lost his mind entirely. Lucas falls on top of him, practically crushing him with his body weight, and mumbles out an apology as he pulls out.

Baekhyun has to lie there for a few seconds, just thinking about whatever life choices led him to this moment, where he’s lying face down in a practical strangers bed, recovering from the dicking of a lifetime. _This can’t be it,_ he thinks. _I have to have him again. I can’t waste this._ He rolls over, and almost jumps in surprise when he sees Lucas, staring at him.

“Did I do okay?” Lucas asks, and he takes Baekhyun’s hand in his, locking their fingers together. For a man covered in tattoos who willingly lets people stab holes in his body, he seems so strangely soft, so endearing, and Baekhyun wishes he didn’t feel like some lovesick teenager every time he looked in Lucas’s eyes in the past two hours. 

“Pretty good,” Baekhyun says nonchalantly, still catching his breath. He doesn’t even want to think about what a mess he must look like, face all flushed and sweaty, hair in his eyes, but he tries not to think about it. He notices, idly, that Lucas has a tattoo under his collarbone of a rose, and he traces his pointer finger along it, avoiding looking in Lucas’s eyes. “Perhaps you could judge by the noises I was making.” 

“You’re really good. At sex,” Lucas says, still refusing to let go of Baekhyun’s hand. 

“Please,” Baekhyun scoffs. “I just was lying there. You did all the work.” 

“But it was really, really good. I’ve never felt like that with _anyone._ ”

Baekhyun smirks, trying to not let his ego inflate. “Really?” 

“Yeah. You’re so fucking hot.” Lucas noses into Baekhyun’s neck, biting softly before coming up for yet another quick kiss on the lips. Baekhyun, feeling a surge of energy pulsing through him, maybe from just the praise, kisses him back, biting on Lucas’s bottom lip and tightening hands at the back of his neck. Lucas is obviously equally insatiable, and he lets out a tiny desperate whine. 

“What,” Baekhyun says, curling his fingers into the hair at the nape of Lucas’s neck. “Do you want to go again?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Lucas says pitifully, and he blinks at Baekhyun, frowning a little. “We don’t have to, but—”

Baekhyun sits up, fast, and rolls over so that he’s suddenly on top of Lucas, straddling him like he was earlier. “I want to, too,” he says, voice silky smooth. “But this time, you let _me_ take care of you.”

Lucas stares up at Baekhyun in awe. “Please,” he whispers. “Want it so bad.” 

“I’m going to ride you,” Baekhyun says, and he wraps a hand around Lucas’s half-hard cock, stroking him to full hardness. “Is that okay with you?” 

Lucas nods, seemingly unable to even articulate how bad he wants this. Baekhyun’s still so _open_ from the previous round, and so when he adjusts himself over Lucas’s dick and presses the head against his entrance, it slides right in. 

Baekhyun’s still a little sensitive, but the return to feeling so incredibly full is entirely welcome. Lucas, now not the one in control, just covers his face with a hand, peeking at Baekhyun between his fingers. Baekhyun presses his palms against Lucas’s chest, heaving out a couple stuttered breaths as he adjusts to the girth inside him. 

“God,” Baekhyun mutters. “With a dick like this, you really just have to lay back and not do any work. Girls must be crawling over you,” he says, and he sinks all the way down, head falling down to share a messy kiss with Lucas, just to feel the tongue piercing scraping against the roof of his mouth again. 

Lucas just lets out a little moan in response, hands drifting to Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun rolls his hips, experimentally, trying not to whimper from the sensation of Lucas’s dick inside him. The piercing isn’t against his prostate anymore, but he’s still so sensitive that he can _feel_ it as it drags along his walls. He bites back another moan. He won’t let this happen, he won’t let Lucas Wong wreck him for the second time tonight—it’s _his_ turn to wreck Lucas in return. 

Lucas ruts his hips upward. “Can I—” he starts, gripping into Baekhyun’s hips again. 

“Stay still,” interrupts Baekhyun. “Be good,” he adds, and Lucas’s breath hitches at that, movements stilling instantly. _He wants to be good,_ Baekhyun thinks. _Interesting._ “Look at you,” he continues, fingers trailing mindlessly along the expanse of Lucas’s chest. “Such a good boy for me.” 

Lucas has this look in his eyes—a little wild, impossibly desperate, and his cheeks are burning red. He nods, feebly, instead of responding, and Baekhyun smiles down at him. He raises his ass, lifting off Lucas’s dick almost all the way before slamming back down again, and it practically knocks all the breath out of his lungs. Lucas makes a guttural noise from the back of his throat in response, a hand grasping the sheets to keep himself from moving. Baekhyun does it again, thighs straining as he sits all the way up then forces himself back down on Lucas’s dick, just to watch Lucas squirm under him. 

“Baekhyun, holy shit,” Lucas says. He looks so affected, and Baekhyun’s barely done anything. It’s honestly hard to tell if that speaks to Baekhyun’s skills or if it’s just because Lucas is so responsive to everything—probably, it’s a little bit of both. Baekhyun’s ass kind of is aching, but in that super sexy way where he knows he’ll be able to feel how well fucked he was into the next week, and it makes every swivel of his hips feel that much more delicious. 

Lucas is just lying there, making needy little noises, but it isn’t _enough_ . Baekhyun wants him to feel so good he can’t think of anyone else. Hands right against Lucas’s chest, he starts _bouncing_ on Lucas’s dick, fucking himself hard and fast, like he’s trying to get his dick in him as deep as possible. A choked noise of surprise escapes Lucas’s throat, and he bites down on his thumb, like it’s all too much.

“If you do it like that, I’m gonna come too fast—” Lucas says, voice higher pitched than usual, eyes squeezed shut as if just the _sight_ of Baekhyun is enough to drive him over the edge. 

“No you’re not,” Baekhyun says, and he feels the head of Lucas’s cock against his prostate again, making his whole body shake. “Said you’d be good, Lucas. You’ll hold out for me, won’t you?” 

“So sensitive—so much, I can’t, Baekhyun,” Lucas whimpers around his thumb, and Baekhyun swears Lucas is tearing up a little again. 

Baekhyun grips Lucas’s wrist, and drags his hand away from his face. “I think you can.” Tears are definitely prickling at the corners of Lucas’s eyes from the pleasure, and Baekhyun briefly thinks about how badly he wants to make Lucas cry, but he shoves that thought away for another day. (If there even is going to be one. Baekhyun’s fucked plenty of boys and never spoken to them again, but he also thinks he might die if he can’t get Lucas’s dick in his ass again after this.)

Baekhyun leans forward, still putting all his effort into rolling his hips all dirty and sinful, and he bites at Lucas’s ear, catching an earring between his teeth before he moves to shove his tongue into Lucas’s mouth. “Do you want to fuck me?” Then, added, “Are you okay with this?” 

“I’m so okay, Baek—I just—please. I want to fuck you. More than anything in the world,” Lucas replies, voice strained, still squirming a bit under Baekhyun’s weight. 

“Only if you’re good, and don’t come until I say,” Baekhyun adds, and he guides one of Lucas’s hands to his waist. Lucas nods, so obedient it makes Baekhyun’s heart ache, and he thrusts his hips up, all tentative, to meet Baekhyun’s downward movements. It starts to feel like every thrust is punching Baekhyun’s body with pleasure, and he shudders, biting on his lip. Orgasm is starting to feel closer and closer, pleasure creeping up his spine, and he can feel every movement of Lucas’s dick shoot all the way to the tips of his fingers. His vision fuzzes, again, and he pants a little, still determined to give Lucas the _ride of his fucking life._

“Baekhyun, oh _Baekhyun_ ,” Lucas groans, fingers digging so hard into the skin of Baekhyun’s waist that there might be bruises tomorrow. Baekhyun just keeps sliding up and down Lucas’s dick, and now, he’s thinking he might be the one having a hard time not coming. Lucas is canting his hips up harder, rougher, and it’s driving Baekhyun insane how amazing it feels. 

He’s taken by surprise when Lucas scrambles his hand to find Baekhyun’s, and suddenly interlaces their fingers, squeezing their palms together. Baekhyun blinks at him, confused, but he doesn’t let go. It’s weirdly intimate, but Lucas really just might be an intimate person. It’s strange how much you can learn about someone in just a few hours. 

“Baekhyun, please, can I come?” Lucas says, gripping Baekhyun’s hand like it’s the only way he’ll stay grounded to Earth. 

Baekhyun wants nothing more in the world to just say yes, because that means he can come too, but he still wants to come out of this on top, to be able to say he melted Lucas Wong’s brain. He leans in, bangs falling in his face, eyes dark and sultry. 

“Beg.”

“Please, Baekhyun,” Lucas sputters, instantly. “Please, please, oh God, I’ve been so good, can I please just come—”

Baekhyun fists a hand into Lucas’s messy hair, blue locks tangling between his fingers, and smothers his lips in another sloppy kiss. 

“You can come,” he says, lips against Lucas’s, and instantly, he can feel the body under him tense up before suddenly, Lucas is coming inside him for the _second_ time tonight. Baekhyun follows close behind, brain flatlining for a second as his thighs shake, orgasm buzzing through his entire body. 

Baekhyun collapses onto Lucas’s chest, breathing heavily. It’s a few seconds of quiet breathing until he feels Lucas lift him off his dick and gently guide him so he’s lying next to him on the bed. 

“Holy shit,” Lucas says, a phrase that seems rather essential to his vocabulary. He sniffles, and Baekhyun, still coming back down to earth, turns and sees Lucas has tears running down his cheeks again. 

“You’re crying? _Again?”_

“S’really good.” Lucas says, a little slurred, and he uses the T-shirt that’s still been lying on the bed this whole time to rub his eyes. “I think that was the best sex I’ve had in my _life.”_

Baekhyun snorts, and runs a hand through his sweaty hair, staring up at the ceiling. “Glad I could provide.” 

“You’re so sexy,” Lucas says earnestly. “And I was right. You _are_ really good at sex. And I like you a lot, I think.”

Baekhyun smiles. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself.”

“Y-yeah,” Lucas replies, and he suddenly wraps an arm around Baekhyun, pulling him close. Baekhyun can hear how loud Lucas’s heart is thumping in his chest, and he’s pretty sure his is moving at the same rate. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

“You’re welcome,” Baekhyun sighs. Usually at this point, he’d get up and leave, catch an Uber back to his place and barge into his apartment to tell Chanyeol about the size of the dick he just had, but he isn’t feeling it tonight, oddly. He just sort of wants to stay here, with Lucas. “Is it cool if I sleep over? Don’t wanna go home right now.” 

“Of course!” Lucas exclaims, grinning ear to ear. “I’d love to have you.”

“Good.” Baekhyun pinches one of Lucas’s ears, rolling a piercing in between his fingers. “You did well tonight,” he adds. “Sorry if I got a little intense at the end.”

“No—I mean, I’ve never done anything like, really kinky,” Lucas says, “But I really, really liked it when… when you talked to me like that.” His face is red, but he looks so honest, and there goes Baekhyun’s heart, aching again. 

“Maybe we can try again sometime,” Baekhyun says, and he raises an eyebrow.

“You mean you want to—again—with me—”

“Maybe.” Baekhyun tries his best honest smile at Lucas, because he feels like Lucas deserves at least a little bit of honesty right now. “I like you, Lucas. You’re not half bad.”

Lucas breaks into a delighted smile, and Baekhyun feels fucking _butterflies_ in the pit of his stomach. 

After he’s showered, and crawled into Lucas’s bed, lights off, he can’t help but stare at Lucas’s sleeping face. 

_I kind of want to keep this one,_ he thinks.


End file.
